Never Too Late
by Blacktrix1
Summary: At the age of 16 Bellatrix is inexplicably time traveled to the future of 1995 by none other than a 22 year old Hermione, in the hope of preventing Bellatrix becoming the dark witch shes known as today. Yet is everything already set in stone, or is there still hope of changing the troublesome dark teen? Maybe, just maybe, its never too late. BL/HP DM/HG eventual BL/HG...Possibly ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: much as I would like to, I sadly own nothing. :-( just a simple muggle trying to make people happy with my little fic.**

**I don't have beta so advanced apologies for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You know, what?" Severus said nonchilatantly.

"What?" Bellatrix snapped back, not bothering to remove her eyes from the heavey book on her lap.

"I think there's someone out there." Bellatrix tossed the book to the floor and joined him by the window, "There, just in front of the forrest tree line." He pointed. Just visible in the darkened evening, Bellatrix caught sight of the outline of a woman, with tattered brown hair, looking directly at the window they were staring out of.

"Do you think she's a teacher?" Bellatrix asked, trying not to sound too intrigued.

"No way! I've never seen her at the staff table at dinner." Severus replied. He stepped back and turned to face the black, curly haired teen in front of him.

"Stop looking at me like that." The witches eyes were still transfixed by the figure, who she thought, was beckoning towards her with a wave of her hand. "Fancy going on an adventure Snivey?"

"Call me that again, and I'll tell the Headmaster you're sneaking out again." He ran his hand through his slick hair, trying to give off the impression he was the more responsible.

"Oooo I'm soo scared!" Bellatrix snorted, already turning back to her chair, and gathering her things off of the table, and the floor. "I take that as a no then. In that case, you can cover for me."

"You're not serious? It's after hours!" He said, looking about the dimly lit library for anyone who was listening, beside the deaf librarian, who was asleep and snoring at her desk. "You don't even know if, that person, is a, person."

"You read too many horror stories!" Bellatrix swung her rucksack over her shoulder and turned to look at the gangly boy. "Now last chance, are you coming or staying?" She asked, becoming more impatient by the second.

"I don't read stories, I'm not a child." He said vehemently, annoyed by her mocking tone. "I'm not coming with you though, I've been in enough trouble because of you already this term."

"Oh c'mon, how was I supposed to know that letting a gouhl loose in the muggle studies classroom, was deemed detention worthy?!" Bellatrix took another glance out of the window, the female figure was still standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, and had conjured a flutter of yellow canaries that flew in circles above her head. Bellatrix thought it was beautiful magic, but soon looked away again, as the woman glanced back up at her and winked playfully.

"My mother didn't find it amusing that Professor Grapple had to rescue four first years from its clutches though." Snape signed heavily, as Bellatrix turned back to face him again.

"Well they were stupid enough to...You know what forget it, I'm going either way." She placed a joking hand on her friends shoulders, "it's been nice knowing you Sev. If I don't make it, tell Andromeda to stop dating that muggleborn!" She chuckled as Severus' mouth grew into a smile.

"You're mad Bella," he grinned. "Besides, I'll keep an eye on you from the window anyway." He tapped the glass lightly with his fist.

Bellatrix bobbed her head in approval, winked and left the library.

Escaping the castle had been relatively easy, she only had to dodge one prefect on the second floor staircase, quickly done with the use of a stink bomb. It was wondering about in the dark that seemed to unnerve her the most. In the daylight, the Forrest had been a welcoming escape for her, now however, it's many trees and darkened insides, seemed much more sinister.

A twig snapped just ahead of her. "Lumos!" She whispered, and the tip of her wand lit up her surroundings in a dazzling blue haze.

"Don't be afraid Bellatrix." A delicate voice called to her. Stepping forwards slowly, Bellatrixes wand light illuminated the outlines of a twenty-something young woman, with hazel eyes, wavy brown hair, and delicate features. She held her hands up in a surrender, Bellatrix noticed no wand but still found the whole scene untrustworthy, even if the woman was incredibly captivating.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" She questioned, suspiciously.

"Did you like birds?" Asked the brunette, seemingly oblivious to the unusual circumstances.

"lovely." Bellatrix sighed dryly. "But that doesn't answer my questions." She waved her wand slowly, trying to reiterate her threat.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I'm from the future, your future." Hermione took a step closer, lowering her arms, she smiled and her eyes seemed to glisten as if she were withholding tears, "you're still as beautiful as I remember."

"What?" Bellatrix snapped, a little confused but none the less flattered. "I've never seen you before in my life! How do you know me?"

"You're about to find out, you're going to meet me in my fifth year at Hogwarts, be ready, you're about to see things you couldn't possibly imagine." Hermione retrieved her wand from its holster up her sleeve and pointed it at the young Bellatrix.

"Err... I don't think so lady!" Bellatrix half laughed at what she was hearing, and she doused out her wand light, "Expelli-"

"Goodbye Bellatrix" Hermione twisted her wand and a dazzling purple and white light engulfed Bellatrix in a hot whirlwind of rushing air.

* * *

She hit the ground hard. Bellatrix felt winded and she gasped for breath. Out stretching her hand she found her fingers entangling themselves in thick grass, there was a warmth rising in her cheeks. She opened her eyes, only to shut them tightly again, finding them dazzled by a midday sunlight. Sitting up, she saw she was by the entrance to the greenhouses, a warm breeze caressing her skin.

"Well, well, Miss Black, you're three days late." Bellatrix turned around onto her knees to see an elderly man with a floor length beard and half mood spectacles, sitting calmly on large boulder smoking a pipe looking down at her happily. "But then you told me I would say that, and now I have said that it seems you are right on time after all." The old man chuckled at his statement.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix said, getting to her feet, but they were weak and she toppled back to the floor like a rag doll.

"Time travel takes its tole, don't worry, your strength will return quickly." The old man studied her intently now, as if watching for some sort of dangerous reaction from her.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what do you mean time travel, are you off you're rocker or something!?" The man chuckled lightly as he puffed three rings of smoke into the air.

"Where are my manners, the year is 1995, September fourth. You're currently outside the greenhouses of Hogwarts school, which I believe is about 45 metres away from where you departed, if my memory serves me well enough." Bellatrix raised a questioning eyebrow, she half expected Severus to jump out and tell her it was all a big joke.

"And how is it you know me?" Bellatrix folded her arms as the wizard rose to his feet.

"Why, don't you recognise me?" Bellatrix looked at him, shaking her head slowly. "I'm professor Dumbledoor, or rather headmaster now." He said proudly.

Bellatrix felt her mouth drop open, "you're still alive!?"

* * *

**Ok this is my first fic, I've written the first four chapters to this already and have a pretty key plot going on here and plan on updating every 2 weeks ^_^ I hope you liked the first chapter, if this gets positive reviews I will post the next chapter ASAP! However if it gets little response, then I will remove it, after all there's no point if no one is reading or enjoying it :-/ anyways I hope you like it all criticisms are welcome too- how else will I know where to improve? ;) happy reading ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: much as I would like to, I sadly own nothing. :-( just a simple muggle trying to make people happy with my little fic.**

**I don't have a beta so advanced apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

Bellatrix sat on a very uncomfortable three legged stool, in Dumbledore's office. She had to admit that it was infact, much more interesting and lively, compared to the boring interior of headmaster Dippet's office. She was seated right in the centre of a large circular room, that's walls we're covered with portraits of previous headmasters, all of whome were dozing in their chairs. There were hundreds of intriguing silver objects scattered about the room, some of which made odd whirring sounds and gave off puffs of smoke every now and then. However the thing that caught Bellatrixes eyes the most, was atop a broad golden perch behind the headmasters desk and was gazing down at her with ruby red eyes.

"Ahh I see you've met Phawkes!" Dumbledoor said as he re entered the room, closely followed by two other professors. "A brilliant Pheonix and friend for that matter. They're fascinating creatures, and he is no exception." He sat down at his desk and looked at her with a kind smile as she gave a small nod in response.

"Now, I am suspecting that you currently don't believe this is real." He stated, pulling out a small red diary from one of the desk drawers and flicking to the first page, nodding to himself as he read it.

"This is impossible." Bellatrix mumbled, making all three professors look at her. "Time travel is impossible, at least without a Time Turner...Or something." She spoke up, beginning to feel a little agitated by the prolonged joke.

"Or something, Miss Black, is exactly what we need to address." Dumledore said, shaking the diary in his hand. "As of yet, there is no known way to time travel forwards. But it is quite evident you have—"

"But I didn't! Some woman in the Forrest—" She was about to repeat the same story of her arrival to the headmaster for what felt like the hundredth time, but she stopped when Dumbledore raised an aged hand.

"I know, I know," he nodded curtly, "Bellatrix I suspect you are wondering who my colleagues are?" He gestured behind her.

To be honest, Bellatrix hadn't even acknowledged them, she suspected this was all part of some elaborate prank, put on by either Severus or Andromeda. Both of whom were quite capable of doing so when it came to acts of revenge if Bellatrix had gotten them into trouble.

One time she had dragged Severous into visiting the restricted section of the library, only they were caught. At Halloween, Severus had personally placed a complicated hallucinating potion in her pumpkin juice. She had suffered from seeing pink elephants strolling about the castle for two weeks, until its affects wore off.

"Please let me introduce you to the head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher, Professor Minerver McGonagall." At that, an old woman in green robes with piercing eyes and purt lips, walked forwards and nodded.

But Bellatrix wasn't looking at her, instead she was staring at the professor in black robes. His hair was shoulder-length and dark like coal, matched only by his eyes. He had a large hooked nose and had a some what bat like presence.

"S-S-Severus?" She stammered, unable to believe it.

"And I believe, you are already acquainted with our potions master and Head of Slytherin House. Professor Severus Snape." Dumbledoor spoke coolly as Bellatrix slumped onto the stool, a look of disbelief on her increasingly pale face.

Snape, walked forward and hesitating, placed a rough hand on the young witches shoulder, giving her a small squeeze of reassurance. "Perhaps headmaster," he began, his voice much deeper than Bellatrix remembered, making her brush him off coldly. "We should make arrangements for Bel—Miss Black. I am sure she is feeling lost enough as it is."

"Ahhh yes, Severus, Minerver," Dumbledoor rose to his feet and gestured towards the door, "if you will please step outside for a moment while I sort Miss Black into her house."

"I have to be sorted again!" Bellatrix blurted out, whirling around to catch a glimpse of an almost apologetic expression from Snape before he closed the door behind them. "But I'm in Slytherin! My entire family has been for generations!" She protested, flashing her emerald house badge on her jumper.

"Not, your entire family Miss Black." Dumbledoor corrected smoothly, reaching up onto a high shelf to retrieve a very old, withered and tatty looking pointed hat. "And I think you'll find that times have changed, and I suppose there's no time like a pressent." He chuckled to himself at his own private joke.

Bellatrix said nothing. Instead she gave the headmaster, what she hoped, was a look of pure venom. Yet that seemed to go unnoticed, as the hat was placed, once again, upon her head.

'_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Sly-the-rin!_' She thought forcefully. Scrunching up her whole face in concentration.

'_Ahhh, back again Bellatrix I see._' The familiar tone of the hat rang in her head.

'_Shut up! And put me back in Slytherin!_' She ordered.

'_Hmmm_...' The Sorting hats voice went silent. Bellatrix was certain it was taking its time on purpose._ 'You know, you're future is filled with darkness.'_

'_What_?!' Bellatrix gasped, a little surprised to hear it finally speak.

'_I have seen it, we all have. You are not safe in Slytherin, not anymore_.' The hat went on, but it was sounding more like a warning than its usual docile tones. _'Here you are known, known to all. You strike fear in the hearts of many and anger and hatred in others.'_

Bellatrixes heart raced. She held her breath, listening intently on what the hat was saying, realising now that this could not be a joke of any kind.

'_In Slytherin you lay risk to being recognised. Dangerous, yes very dangerous for you. No, there is still a chance, it is small but...Yes, yes, it can be done, it must be done...'_ It rambled on to itself.

'_What? What do you mean? Tell me!'_ She thought with all her might, clasping the hat firmly over her ears so as not to miss a word. But the hat had once again gone quiet. Bellatrix remembered this moment from her first sorting, it was the pause the hat made before announcing the house, a sickly feeling began to engulf her.

_'The dark witch in Slytherin shall grow no more, time to bring out the brave, and honest..So I say you are to be sorted in...'_

"No, no, noo..."Bellatrix groaned, shaking her head, pre-emting what was comming next.

"Gryffindor!" The hat declared.

Bellatrix let out a defeated sigh and slouched on the stool, as the hat was lifted from her head. She kicked the ground in annoyance and bit her lip in an effort to stop any tears from falling. The sound of the door opening again made her look up, hoping that Severus would be able to persuade Dumbledore to put her in Slytherin, but only McGonagal had re-entered the room. She was mumbling in hushed tones with Dumbledore, while he returned the Sorting hat to its personal shelf.

Bellatrix tried to listen in on what they were discussing, but a ringing in her ears drowned out everything except a brief sentence from McGonagal, "do you think we should tell her, Albus?" The young witch returned to staring at the floor as her vision blurred from threatening tears.

Of all the houses she could have been placed in, Gryffindor was by far the worste option. Slytherin was filled with cunning and intelligent students, with quick minds, resorfulness and great ambitions. The house of the lion however, did not care for traditional values and, in Bellatrixes mind, was rife with muggleborns and half bloods. Only placed there for their ability to be daring and brave, with no understanding towards strategy and self preservation. No, they were the people that would more than likely be killed in battle for using the simple logic of "don't think just do". It made Bellatrix shiver in anger and dread, to think of what her father would say if he knew.

"My father." Bellatrix whispered.

"Sorry my dear?" McGonagall asked, walking towards the young witch and retrieving a tissue from up her sleeve.

"My, my father? My family? If this is the future, then where are they?" Bellatrix began, the feeling of an ice cube hitting her stomach, as McGonagall shared a grievous glance with Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix," said Dumbledore,"you must understand something. This future for now, is also your future and if by some means you do happen to return to the past, the information you take with you could have a devastating affect on our past events. Effectively, you could alter everything right up until this very moment, this way of life could cease to exist."

A hot tear trickled down her cheek as she stared at the Headmaster, her mouth hung open in shock.

"So my family is dead." She choked, and McGonagall quickly placed a caring arm around her shoulders while handing her the tissue.

"No my dear, not all of them." McGonagall said softly, her piercing eyes were full of empathy towards her. "But you must understand, there are things we can't tell you or else we risk changing some of the most important events in our history."

"What about Narcissa and Andromeda?" Bellatrix sniffed, as she wiped her eyes.

"Both are well. Narcissa married Luscious Malfoy and their son, Draco, is also currently in his fifth year." Dumbledore explained, "Andromeda is sadly the widow of Ted Tonks, but I am told she is happy," he added, spotting Bellatrixes horrified expression, "she also has a daughter, Nymphadora, who is training to be an Aura."

Bellatrix let a single laugh escape her, even as a young girl, Andromeda had always wanted a daughter. Although the memory only saddened her more. The thought of never returning to her younger sisters filled her with grief and loneliness.

"Will I ever go home?" She asked.

"For now, we understand that, yes you will. But—" Dumbledore half raised his hand, as Bellatrixes eyes filled with hope and she opened her mouth to ask '_when_?'. "But, we cannot say that for sure. Even as we speak we are already altering what we already thought, was going to happen. You see in this," he picked up the red diary from the desk again, "I wrote down everything you dictated to me that had happened upon your return to the past. It's filled with, what I hope, are accurate details of your time here in the future. However already these details are altering-"

"Like what!?" Bellatrix demanded, ignoring the headmasters foreboding tone.

"Well, such as," he flicked to the first page. "Ah yes, originally you had told me you were placed in Slytherin, yet now for some reason, the Sorting Hat has decided to place you in Gryffindor. Events are already altering my dear and that, could be very dangerous for all of us." Dumbledore's tone had grown quite sinister and there was an air of fear growing in the room as the two professor's glanced at each other.

"For now however, I think it best that we show you to your room and give you time to settle in." Said McGonagall, her regal tone returning as she straightened herself up.

"Yes and there is the matter of your classes. What was it you were studying for your O.W.L's before all of this?" Asked Dumbledore, picking a plain piece of parchment off of the desk and handing it to McGonagall, her wand poised expectantly.

"Erm... Arithmancy, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Ancient Runes." She said, matter of factly, fidgeting uncomfortably on the seat.

"Simple enough." McGonagall smiled, tapping the parchment with her wand, creating a timetable of all of her subjects. "Now, your peers are currently having their first day of classes, so to help you settle in you can join them tonight at supper and just get acquainted with your new dormitory for the remainder of the day. You can begin classes with everyone tomorrow."

"What about my stuff, clothes, books, money!? I don't have anything except what I'm wearing!" Bellatrix interjected.

"Not to worry my dear," Dumbledore clicked his fingers and in an instant a short elf, with small spiked ears, wearing an oversized golden t-shirt appeared with a pop.

"Headmaster." It croaked, giving a subserviently low bow.

"Yes, ermm... Digby." It sounded more like a question, but the elf simply nodded politely. "Miss. Black here requires some items that I would like you to collect for her. Use funds from the Hogwarts account and take them upto the girls dormitory in Gryffindor tower when you are done. Is that clear?" Again the elf replied with a nod, before taking a low bow and disaparating with a sharp pop.

"You didn't tell him what to get!" Bellatrix said, a little annoyed.

"Not to worry, Digby is incredibly intelligent for a house elf and I assure you, he is an expert when it comes to retrieving items for students." Dumbledore gave the young witch a knowing look. "There is however, the matter of your name..." He studied her over his spectacles, as if expecting a dangerous reaction from her. "In our time Bellatrix Le-Black," he corrected with a cough, "is considerably... Well known. So it would not be wise for you to continue using it for the remainder of your stay, however long that may be."

"We were thinking of the name Bella Balakqua." McGonagall handed Bellatrix the timetable, "It's not too dissimilar to your own name and—"

"I suppose you want me to change my look too!" The dark haired girl flared, eyes already beginning to sting. "Why not just cut my hair off and make me wear a bag saying 'I love Muggles' too! I may as well just be a whole new person—"

"That will not, be necessary!" Dumbledore raised his voice, but even so it was not unkind." There is no need to change anything about you, for now just your name will be enough. It's for your protection Bellatrix. Please, trust us." He emplored.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes again, sniffed and gave a quick nod. She heard a quiet sigh from McGonagall.

* * *

**A.N firstly I apologise for the delay in posting this second chapter. I have been extremely ill and there is no Internet in hospital. However all is well now and as I said before updates will be every two weeks :)**

**i must admit I am stunned by such a wonderful response from you all! They really were lovely, my thanks to;**

** Avadan232 (yes it's very complicated I just hope that I can meet your expectations! Yor review was lovely) :))**

**Mitchi-the-mischivious (hope I spelt it properly _ I'm glad I've hooked you so soon as well, let me know what you think :) )**

**Lauraflowi (I'm pleased you like it so far yYou're review made me smile :) hope you enjoy this chapter too! :) )**

**I must thank all of you and will try to thank more for you upon my next update! Keep reviewing though give ideas or criticisms whatever I enjoy anything :)**

**Again I will update with another chapter sooner than the two weeks if reviews are left, positive or negative, I only do this because if no one is reading and enjoying it theres not much reason to continue. **


End file.
